La vengeance d'un blond, un!
by Elowlie
Summary: Sasori se sert de Deidara qui décide de se venger...


**La vengeance d'un blond, un !**

Quand Deidara sorti de la douche, Sasori était encore en serviette, allongé sur le lit, un parchemin déroulé devant lui.

Le blond se dit alors que l'occasion était trop belle, il ne fallait surtout pas la manquer.

Il s'avança tel un félin, le roux n'ayant apparemment pas encore remarqué sa présence, ou bien, plus probablement, s'en fichait-il car son jeune coéquipier, selon lui, n'était pas à prendre au sérieux, au contraire, il ne faisait que brayer et gesticuler sans grand succès quand les deux hommes en arrivaient, comme souvent, à s'affronter pour un mot de travers du marionnettiste, oui, en réalité Sasori était réellement convaincu, qu'à part faire du bruit, Deidara ne servait à rien…

Le blond en était là de ses pensés quand il s'accroupit lentement afin de s'assoire souplement sur son Maître, puis collé à son dos, de l'immobiliser solidement en enfermant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Oui, les paroles du rouquin lui faisaient toujours terriblement mal et surtout depuis que ce dernier avait commencé de se jouer de lui, de jouer avec son corps, de s'amuser comme d'une de ses marionnettes, et encore plus mal depuis la dernière fois, non, décidément son partenaire n'aurait pas dû l'humilier ainsi…

- Que cherches-tu encore à faire gamin ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas de taille face à moi.

Sa voix avait été sèche, presque cinglante.

- Vous me sous estimez de trop, Sasori-Sensei, un !

Ces paroles avaient été susurrées à l'oreille de la marionnette, dans un souffle, un souffle chaud et lourd de sous-entendu. Il pouvait sentir la tension contenue dans les intonations prises par le jeune allongé sur lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant secrètement de cette proximité quand Deidara lâcha de sa main droite ses poignets sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Il sentit les doigts longs et fins parcourir son épaule, ses côtes, ses reins, puis, tout en faisant glisser la petite serviette, une fesse sur laquelle il s'attarda un peu avant d'en suivre le galbe se dirigeant sans détours vers son intimité. Sasori aurait pu se défaire facilement de cette étreinte « forcée ? » mais n'en avait pas envie, il voulait que le blondinet continu alors que des frissons parvenant de son reliquaire se propageaient dans tout son corps, alors ce fut juste pour la forme que … :

- Ma patience a des limites, gamin, qui crois-tu être pour oser penser à tenter quoi que se soit ?

- Je suis un homme Sasori-Danna, ne vous en déplaise, j'ai ma fierté, et vous l'avez trop longtemps piétiné, cette fois-si, je ne serais pas votre jouet, un !

Le jeune homme avait ponctué ses mots de légers coups de langue le long de la mâchoire du roux, remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il taquina quelques secondes tandis que son index partait se loger entre les fesses de son prisonnier pour le pénétrer lentement, très lentement.

Sasori ne put retenir un faible gémissement et serra les mâchoires, le simple faite de penser à Deidara ainsi allongé sur lui, penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, oui, rien que cela avait provoqué son excitation et son cœur avait réagit d'instinct, ses fibres ayant déjà emplis chaque partie de son être.

- … Tu ne devrais pas tenter de jouer avec moi comme cela, gamin.

Sa voix s'était faite trop fragile à son goût, son blond ne se laisserait pas prendre à ses menaces qui n'avaient eu l'air d'être prononcées qu'avec aucune conviction.

- Un ! Parce que vous pensez qu'en cet instant vous êtes en mesure de décider de quoi que se soit ?

Un rictus aux lèvres, le blond savourait son effet sur son Sensei, il jubilait intérieurement de ce qu'il lui ferait ensuite.

Son majeur rejoignit alors le premier doigt, ils s'agitaient tous deux langoureusement dans ce petit orifice, et le marionnettiste s'en mordit les lèvres pour retenir les sons qui voulaient s'en échapper, il maudissait cette seule partie qu'il restait de son ancien corps, il l'a maudissait de réagir ainsi…

Deidara retira ses doigts, remontant sa main sur la fesse de son Maître, contournant la hanche jusqu'au pubis pour effleurer de cette caresse le sexe qui se tenait juste en dessous, passant le bout de ses doigts à sa base, il descendit dans son mouvement jusqu'à atteindre les testicules qu'il empoigna. Sasori se contracta et releva le bassin pour augmenter le contacte de leurs corps, le blond lui continuait de mordiller la clavicule, l'épaule, le cou, l'oreille… tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de son compagnon.

- Hum… Dei… Je…

Le jeune rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant encore un peu plus et murmura dans un souffle :

- Et bien, et bien, Sasori-Sensei… Ne seriez-vous pas en train de perdre votre control, un ? Etonnant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi sûr que vous Danna…

Il s'amusait des réactions de son aîné, sa langue reprenant ses activités, léchant et taquinant la peau, alors que sa main continuait de caresser les parties intimes. Le roux, gémissait, il se laissait faire et se donnait, il l'avait voulu depuis le début, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais tel était son désir et Deidara l'avait senti, se faisant doux plutôt que brutal comme il l'avait d'abord décidé, il libéra les mains de son captif, sachant qu'il ne tenterait rien pour se défaire de cette situation.

Il aimait ce goût boisé que rencontrait sa langue et ne pouvait s'en défaire, sa deuxième main, nouvellement libre de mouvements, glissait le long du corps du rouquin, lentement, presque en l'effleurant à peine, et alla prendre la place que sa jumelle occupait peu de temps avant, pour continuer ce qu'elle y avait entreprit. Deux vinrent directement se ficher dans l'orifice du marionnettiste qui était écarlate de plaisir, l'annulaire vint très vite combler l'espace qui avait été dégagé par les autres et les mouvements de va et vient reprirent, se mêlant aux fibres emplissant ce corps qui se donnait à lui.

Sasori maudissait cette langue, ces mains sur lui, qui lui procuraient tant de plaisir, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir attraper cette bouche qui se jouait de lui et la faire sienne, mais il ne voulait pas bouger, non, il ne le voulait pas, pas plus qu'il ne voulait que son compagnon cesse de le torturer ainsi, mais en même temps, il en voulait plus, oui, beaucoup plus.

Il serra les dents à la pensé de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Deidara … S'il te plais… Je…

Ce dernier souri largement de cette supplique, il était plus que temps que son orgueilleux de Maître se décide, il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir… Toucher son Sensei, le caresser, le lécher… La tension était palpable autour d'eux et la pression en lui était prête à le faire exploser.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? Le grand Sasori, Maître marionnettiste inégalé, l'être le plus imbu de sa personne que je connaisse… supplie… ? Face à tant d'humilité, aussi soudaine qu'inattendu, je ne peux vous refuser cette demande Sensei, un !

Il avait atteint son but et en rajoutait amplement, il jouait avec le feu en cet instant mais ne se départit pas de sa confiance en lui.

Le roux aurait voulu lui tordre le cou, mais là n'était pas le moment, les mains du jeune se plaçaient presque tendrement sur ses cotés, agrippant ses hanches fermement, et il sentit le sexe de celui-ci se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité, poussant jusqu'à entrer entièrement.

- Humph… Dei…

Un peu de salive glissa à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Dei… dara… bouges…

- Vous avez rengainé votre fierté mais pas votre impatience, Sasori-Sensei... Un !

Malgré toute l'impétuosité dont faisait preuve le blond, il était en sueur et tremblait de désir, alors il s'exécuta sans plus tarder en de grands mouvements de bassin, continuant d'embrasser le dos de Sasori. Ce dernier referma ses poings sur les draps, se redressant à quatre pattes pour facilité son accès à son amant et l'aider dans ses mouvements en se projetant vers l'arrière, la tête basse, le souffle haletant au rythme de celui de Deidara, il criait maintenant, les râles du blond faisant augmenter son désir, des vagues de plaisir parcourant leurs corps unis à n'en faire plus qu'un, l'atmosphère était lourde de leur étreinte passionnée.

- Sasori-Danna… Je…

Il serra les dents dans un gémissement, son maître accentuait encore la poussée qu'il exerçait vers lui, amplifiant l'effet de ses propres coups de reins, et il s'agrippa, enfonçant ses ongles autant qu'il le pouvait dans le bois du corps sous lui, il se raidit et enserra la taille de la marionnette alors qu'il se répandait en elle, se mêlant de ce fait encore plus aux fibres qui étaient en place à l'intérieur.

Le roux s'écroula sur le matelas et le blond fit de même, se laissant glisser à ses cotés.

Le marionnettiste se retourna alors vers lui et s'assit sur lui, enserrant la taille fine sous lui de ses jambes, et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus qui étaient voilés par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il sourit.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, gamin ?

Deidara s'empourpra encore plus ne sachant que répondre.

Sasori s'empara des lèvres qu'il avait tant désiré depuis le début de leur étreinte avec presque autant de passion que de violence, ne les lâchant qu'à peine pour lancer doucereusement sur un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

- Maintenant tu vas comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas me provoquer… !


End file.
